


Seven times as human

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Seven days to demonize, seven nights to humanize [2]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Orphanage, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Time Travel Fix-It, Triggers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Try not to loose difference between you and your demons.Works for #DmCreboot_week. Dragon Age is only for crossover day.
Relationships: Dante/Kat (DmC), Dante/Kat/Vergil (DmC), Dante/Vergil (DmC), Kat/Vergil (DmC)
Series: Seven days to demonize, seven nights to humanize [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Несколько томатов, два концентрата

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: fluff  
> _____________  
> День первый: флафф

― Будешь?

Сварить суп? До Кэт не сразу доходит одно из изменений, когда Вергилий начинает жить рядом.

Теперь они хоть что-нибудь регулярно готовят.

В этот раз нечто из пакета с надписью «концентрат» (на деле там и правда четверть ингредиентов для настоящего супа) мешается с наспех вскрытыми консервами и даже не заливает собой весь пол. На брызнувшую лужу от варева косится лишь Вергилий. А Кэт не понимает: если не нормальная, то хотя бы похожая на домашнюю еда? Что ему наговорил Вергилий, если их завтрак ― не смесь специй и консервов?

Тот, кстати, уже выжидающе стоит с чаем в руке: одна чашка дымится справа ― для Кэт. И кажется, это его новое развлечение ― гонять Данте на кухню, а потом с презрительным выражением лица выбегать на улицу, возвращаясь в быстро сходящих синяках. Данте, конечно, возвращается не в лучшем виде.

Но... Кэт пытается справляться с чувством, будто их грядущая драка разрушит всё окончательно. 

А сейчас Данте лениво ворочает засаленной поварёшкой и недовольно отодвигается, когда капельки брызжут на плечо. И добавляет:

― Кэт, давай уже решай, что у тебя с завтраком и я пойду.

Кэт кивает и всё равно не может удержаться, чтобы не посмотреть на реакцию.

― Да, я попробую.

Кажется, у неё была связка кислых яблок и зелёных бананов, но она явно опустеет к вечеру ― слишком мало даже для них, выдерживающих неделю голода. 

Кхт даже не спрашивает, почему яблочные огрызки теперь незримо кочуют из её кровати в мусорник, а чувство насыщения ― граничит с бурлящим от переедания животом. Просто берёт миску и держит поверх ладони Данте.

Тот ухмыляется, почти готов переиначить всё фразой в духе «Хочется погорячее?», но Кэт выпрямляется, а Данте всё смотрит. Кэт стоит, а глаза Данте бегают от её лица до Вергилия у неё за спиной. Кэт не хочет выпускать его руку, а уже знает, что свободную ладонь положит поверх руки Вергилия: тот уже сполоснул чашку и сквозь толстовку чувствуется, как близко он стоит к ней.

Наверное, поэтому Кэт оставляет его руку у себя на талии: сырость забилась даже в этот некогда дорогой, но после всего случившегося пошедший трещинами дом. Сквозь ткань его руки и правда тёплые, а ради неё Вергилий всегда снимает перчатки, а руку держит так, словно его ладонь застыла в мраморе.

Кэт забирает у Данте и поварешку, и миску, и отпивает нечто, похожее на томатный суп. Но ладонь тянет ещё дальше: так, чтобы можно было и гладить выступающие вены на запястье.

Данте смотрит на неё так, словно уже зовёт раздеваться.

Кэт, пытаясь не поперхнуться после слишком долгих переглядываний, вспоминает про чай.

Когда пальцы Вергилия привычно вырисовывают между лопаток не то спирали, не то круги, Кэт пытается отставить миску, а не замереть от ощущений. Данте натягивает на лицо самую кривую из ухмылок и Кэт не смотрит ни на чай, покрывшийся радужной, словно бензин на луже, плёнкой, ни на миску, в которой подсыхают остатки вроде бы супа, ни на что-то шмякнувшееся со стола (наверное, это всё же были настоящие томаты).

К пальцам Вергилия хочется прижаться, но ближе все равно не выйдет — это всё его привычка отстраняться, когда она прижимается первой или пытается его раздевать. Пальцам Данте легко удаётся щекотать запястье Кэт в ответ.

Кэт закрывает глаза ― неважно, как долго будет длиться этот миг.  
Но в рекламе часто говорят что-то про «подходящие кусочки мозаики».

Вот и здесь три детальки сложились так, как она когда-то хотела.


	2. "Sn-e-ak"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: childhood. Kat, mentioned Dante. TW for bulling and physiological trauma.   
> _____________  
> День второй: детство. Кэт, упоминается Данте.

Одиннадцать.

Одиннадцать лет.

Или на несколько месяцев раньше?

Больно думать о подробностях, но такова дата её сиротства.

Кэт попадает из хорошей семьи: далеко не каждый здесь знает, что на день рождения родители могут купить торт и правда поздравить, что ботинки покупаются по необходимости, а не дотациями очередного фонда-однодневки и вообще, рассказ про то, как почитать сказку на ночь и баюкать, когда не спится от простуды ― это нормально, а не последнее, за что бьют новеньких.

Кэт этого ещё не знает и на переменке говорит про любимые игры: со скакалкой и с мячом, как прыгать по классикам и рисовать мелками тех, кого придумала «из головы». «Придуманные из головы» часто похожи на её сны, а снами она любит пугать вместо страшилок.

Но увы, за страшилки ей перепадает первой: на математике она в самом эпицентре стреляния камешками вместо бумажек, а бумажки ― это лишь повод, чтобы её вызвали к доске и заставили читать написанные гадости вслух.

В третий раз Кэт ещё надеется, что здесь её послушают, скажут, что дело в хулиганах, а не в ней. Но всем всё равно.

Почти.

На перемене начинаются шепотки.  
На последнем уроке ― шиканья, озверевшие взгляды, кто-то что-то передаёт в старых бумажках и Кэт думает, что дело в её тёмных хвостиках, за которые все решили подёргать.

А на следующее утро Кэт просыпается прилипшей к подушке.

Буквально.

Волосы тянут назад, а щёки измазаны в глине.

Никто ничего не говорит ― лишь на умывальнике написано:

«Читай»

Приглядевшись, Кэт замечает: на щеках, которые она оттирала от глины, проступают следы.

«Я» ― на левой щеке, над и без того короткой срезанной чёлкой ― «бе», и на правой ― «да», алый след от сдираемой глины.

Кто-то очень хитро постарались: обвинения буквально кинули ей в лицо, но увы ничего не докажешь ― в классе много тех, кто кидают записочки с зеркальным шрифтом, только бы не попасться. 

Разумеется, если записки считаются важными.

И здесь Кэт усваивает лишь одно: открыто жаловаться правда не дадут.

Даже если воспитательница качает головой и спрашивает, кто это сделали.

Даже если никто не даёт ей потом ножницы, чтобы подровнять лысые пятна поверх короткого ёжика волос.

Даже когда Кэт забирают в новую семью, а попытки отрастить волосы заканчиваются кошмарами, в которых Кэт снова маленькая и её никто не послушает.

Поэтому попытки избежать новых насмешек ― это стрижка. Быстрая, карная волосы наспех, пока не начались слезы, пока она не застыла, пока воспоминания не заслонили собой реальность, а позже ― не утянули в Лимбо.

И капюшон.

Сначала ― скрыться от боли. Затем ― от лишних глаз. А потом ― чтобы просто не думать, как она со всем справится, если его снимет.

В их новом с Данте пристанище есть зеркало.

А в её руках ― ножницы.

Кэт выдыхает.

Одна минута ― и всё закончится.

Она снова наденет капюшон, Данте снова не будет лезть с расспросами, уже зная, что Кэт волосы и отращивала, и что за отросшие её уже хватали, и что их приюты не сильно отличались по привычкам оставлять шрамы не только в переносном смысле.

Просто-напросто Данте уясняет: Кэт нельзя гладить по макушке или затылку, целовать в шею, трогать под капюшоном.

На этой сыли Кэт не замечает, что почти закончила.

Зато прекрасно знает, что кажется, у неё появится возможность рассказать о первых днях без родителей. Как и о том, почему она ему верит.


	3. Лабораторная, водосточная

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: gender-bender.   
> There is a bit of "Killing Eve" vibes, I know.  
> ______________  
> День третий: гендерсвап.  
> Я знаю, что здесь есть капельку чего-то такого от «Убивая Еву».

В улыбке Данте ― ходячее «привет, я знаю, что вы полюбите меня, этот цветочек с помойки».

В облике ― сплошные ассоциации с аномально живучей водосточной (или помоечной) крысой.

В глазах ― манера сломать чисто по случайности, и никогда ― по любви.

Последнее злит Вергилию больше всего. Близких нужно держать рядом, чтобы они не отдалились. Это она уже уяснила в своей приёмной семье. Их, как оказалось, привязывали к ней успехи: в учёбе, на соревнованиях, безупречная репутация и такой же безупречный интерес к бизнесу. Неудивительно, что ей понадобились годы, чтобы убедить их в своей пропаже.

А от Данте пропадать совсем не хочется.

Скорее наоборот, пальцы покрываются (хвала перчаткам!) мурашками от нетерпения: наоборот, она её нагонит, она не будет при ней заискивать, робеть.

Как признаёт Кэт ― Данте нравится быть живой.

Настолько, что Вергилия позволяет себе надеяться: парочка толчков к пропасти ― и они самозабвенно и без зазрения совести вцепятся одна в другую.

Разумеется, им понравится цепляться не только из-за крови, которая будет хлестать из пропоротого горла.

И от этой мысли всё становится кристально ясно.

Она станет тем контролируемым хаосом, от которого Данте не сможет отказаться.

***

― Это же правда?

Данте лениво отмахивается.

И зевает так, словно грузила по десятку трейлеров на своих плечах эдак неделю.

Наглая, всклокоченная, а у неё все равно видится плотное лоснящееся брюхо и мутировавший (крысиный) оскал. Если бы их отец думал о них без капли человечности ― что ж, вышел бы прекрасный эксперимент: чёрный приспособленный зверь, отобравший себе самые лакомые участки с помойки и лабораторная альбиноска, перегрызшая нужные провода, чтобы датчики начали барахлить и дали ей путь на свободу.

― Про сердце.

Данте чешет покрытое засосами и шрамами плечо.

― Пфф. И что ты сделала, чтобы Кэт тебе это рассказала?

Кэт не болтлива, это правда. И Данте добавляет с ухмылкой:

― Вернее, как именно? И она хотя бы знает, что я тоже хочу так уметь?

Конечно же, сестра догадалась. И очевидно, с отмашкой Вергилии уже давно бы предложила бы Кэт жить втроём, спать втроём и вообще, наловчилась не заморачииваться ни по поводу будущего, ни из-за родства.

― Я покажу.

Данте смеётся:

― А эта ночь не считается? И как же мне ждать твоих «поучений», а?

Вергилию почти раздражает эта манера: не брезговать, брать от жизни как можно больше, бездумно ходить с неприкытыми засосами по Ордену. И в то же время ― за это Данте не хочется задвинуть за спину, хотя один её шальной взгляд в сторону Кэт или самой Вергилии и...

― Сначала расскажи про сердце. Тебе ведь понадобилась боль, чтобы уяснить, кто ты?

Да, она ― ходячий грязный секрет.

― Да, так и было.

И она же ― та самая, с которой можно свободно падать в пропасть без страха, без боли, с пониманием, что падение будет обоюдным.

От такого накала чувств невозможно отказаться.

Наверное, тогда Вергилия будет чувствовать себя живее всех.

И может быть (как возмутительно много надежды!), это будет взаимно.


	4. Плохо крякал подсадной утак.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: detective.  
> In officially, it was a private detective, but actually it's Mundus`s searches for allies among obsessed mortals.  
> __________  
> День четвертый: детектив.  
> Официально это был частный детектив, но на деле именно Мундус ищет одержимых.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рекомендую читать под Slash ― Bad Rain. В тексте содержатся мелкие отсылки к песне и паре моментов из клипа.

Официально здесь никто не пропадает: просто не приходит после конкурса, и всё.

Детектив же был настолько одержим идеей закончить это дело, что занять его тело не составило труда ― разумеется, это ненадолго, пока он не найдёт себе тело повыше рангом и побогаче на связи.

А вот сейчас начиналось самое интересное: в теле смертной на танцполе ютилась демоница.  
Смертная явно погибла либо была убита, но да, этого не замечали. Они и просвечивавших сквозь её кожу считали лишь плохо замазанной татуировкой, и пирсинг на спине казался им только частью образа, не более.

― Лилия Пепла ищет желающих! ― то и дело объявляла ведущая.

Пришедшие то и дело лениво смотрели на эти выкрутасы ― тело демоница выбрала такое, что на все эти конкурсы пришедшие смотрели как на дешевую попытку заработать себе лишних денег. 

Но это завсегдатаи, их от силы треть, а недавно пришедшие...  
Они шли, как на верёвочке.

Первого остановила жестом охрана, невзирая на хорошие запонки в дорогом пиджаке (интересно, она с ними в сговоре?) и нарочито властный взгляд. Второй отступил сам. Третий и четвёртый пришли вместе и потому были слишком заметны, не иначе. А вот пятый ...

Пятого она поманила сама.

И тот присел на стоявший на середине сцены столик, изображавший не то романтичное летнее свидание, не то кафе с мороженым.

Зонтик явно служил маскировкой, а у пришедшего была шляпа в руке и легко снимавшиеся ботинки без намёка на носки.

Мелочь ли?

Это слишком дешёвая уловка.

Танцовщица цыкнула ― и легко толкнула пришедшего на стул.

Танцевала она даже не балет ― просто крутилась рядом, прося изображать её партнера. Неудобно делать это сидя — но на то и был расчёт.

Одна песня, другая, запрокинутая голова назад ― она знала, кто может клюнуть. Вон, почти стекают слюни на помятую рубашку.

Танцовщица села на стол, полезла наклониться и... обернулась к залу: посмотрите, какой хорошенький.

Обратившие внимание пьяно зааплодировали. Остальные ― даже не фыркнули, не их это конкурс с бесплатной выпивкой или танцем. После она, конечно же, объявит, что этот «партнер» подыгрывал так, что ей не нравятся остальные.

Закулисье?

Нет, конечно.

Она лишь взмахом наклонила зонтик, на сцену высыпали танцовщицы помоложе и вышагивая в купальниках, пошли изображать отдыхающих девиц: кружась, они оставляли пляжные зонтики по обе стороны сцены. 

Делятся ли с ними выручкой? 

«Лилия Пепла» утягивала его с края сцены, посылая публике воздушные поцелуи.

― Победитель выбран досрочно и жаждет полуприватный танец! Аплодисменты!

И вот здесь начался гам.

Софиты сдвинулись к зонтику и слева замаячил силуэт танцовщицы, а справа ― лишь край шляпы да ботинок: клиент жаждет приватности и следит за движениями.

Зонтик всё удалялся, мелькала шляпа, зал посвистывал, словно того и ждал, а потом сцена погрузилась во мрак.

Разумеется, если детектив был прав, то сейчас не найдут тела его кузена.

Ха, плохо крякала подсадная утка. Или утак.

Интересно, понравится ли ей такое жаркое?

Сцена постепенно пустела — в темноте охранники забирали реквизит.

Ведущая сверялась с бумажками, а  
Мундус уловил блеск: зажигалка из кармана детектива. Будь тот не таким придурком ― легко бы понял, как попался на свою же удочку, никакая улика теперь не спасёт.

Мундус обвёл взглядом заведение: в баре желтовато горели лампы.

Рассеивая полумрак, была видна спина танцовщицы: лицо на татуировке было жалкой, но очень знакомой пародией на смертного со сцены.

Конечно же, эту мелочь не заметят.

Конечно же, она для них лишь уже не юная танцовщица с плохими розыгрышами.

Конечно же, они не видят, как кольца на коже демоницы ― это часть её тела.

Зато теперь он знает ответ.

Мундус поднялся с кресла и пошёл по направлению к бару.

— Ну и как вам танец?

Это малополезное тело внезапно дало ему наводку на демоницу, а значит, здесь лишь два выхода.

― Гораздо лучше видеть тех, кто может дать мне гораздо больше.

А из этой наводки он извлечёт вполне выгодный союз.


	5. О рубашках, манускриптах и незнакомцах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: time travel.  
> Dante meets someone into the orphanage and gonna fix it.  
> _________  
> День пятый: тайми-вайми. Данте встречает в приюте тех, кого там быть не должно.

Во-первых, дело дерьмо.

Во-вторых, в его прошлом такого точно не было: чтобы в «родном» (вернее, сраном) приюте ― и выворачивали карманы?

В-третьих, он застрял на восемь лет раньше. Восемь, блять! Что сейчас докажет хоть и выносливый и ушлый, но всё же тринадцатилетний пиздюк?

Он тогда мочил лишь всякую мелочь да научился не калечить в драке кого попало.

Данте недоверчиво косится по сторонам. Он тогда обожал прогуливать школу целыми днями, а здесь все хоть и точно также не любят учиться, но жмутся поближе к классу. И явно чуют в нём того, за кого накажут всех остальных ― просто за компанию. Некоторые взгляды заставляют скривиться ― ну ладно он, отметелил и пошёл, но неужели уже сейчас они такие злючие? Или это всё про детишек в этом приюте, как рассказывала Кэт?

Нет, он явно что-то упустил.

Если он здесь, в теле пацана, но не там, откуда сбежал года через два, значит ...

― Сволочь!

Данте выглядывает: на подоконнике баррикадируется учебником девчонка, а мальчишка в тёмной, даже очень хорошо выглядящей для этого места рубашке, пинает учителя так, будто тот ходячая груша, а не тощий хрен с тростью.

«Хрен», правда, кажется странным.  
Одержимый? Тогда почему всех присутствующих не растерзали демоны?

Присутствующие, кстати, показательно игнорируют происходящее: у них слишком взрослая привычка притворяться равнодушными в надежде избежать разбирательств за соучастие. А ещё мальчишку явно не жалуют.

― Верни, дура!

Девчонка мотает тёмно-каштановой чёлкой, но баррикада в лице книги так и остаётся держаться слишком безнадёжным орудием защиты.

― Он за эту книгу врежет вам!

― Или это... Отпиздюлит так, что вдвоём будете вертеться на его трости!

Ого. Какие культурные детишки. 

Эта малявка в толпе хоть знает, что он в её возрасте уже учил материться бомжа?

― Это его любимый ужин, ха!

Смех слишком осторожно обрывается: девчонку явно хотят отделить от пацана.

Данте прикидывает: ну хорошо, что натравили на пацана этого хрыча ― понятно, дело нехитрое. Тот наверняка рад ебать себя в жопу свёрнутой в трубочку папкой таких доносов. А девчонка что? Ну не ценная же это книжка ― по крайней мере, не здесь. Может, чьи-то заумные головы и дошли бы до её ценности. Или он ― но это потому что пришлось напрячь мозги и сесть за такое, чтобы понимать, как махать мечом получше.

А эти двое?

Кто они такие, раз он бегает за всякими манускриптами?

― Нет, не делай так!

Со стороны стычки раздаётся рык.  
Данте оглядывается.

На конце трости висит амулет.

И от взгляда на этот синий камень девчонка готова чуть ли не остолбенеть.

― Прекрати, иначе ты потом не сдерж...

С ноги девчонки кто-то пытается стащить сандалий.

Так, что она знает про амулет?

Мальчишка наконец-таки оборачивается.

Один миг ― и Данте бежит, снимая рваную футболку на ходу.

Девчонка пинает кого-то из окруживших в лицо и не обращая внимания на тетради, выпадвющие из её сумки на плече, прыгает в сторону того, в чьё пребывание здесь Данте бы никогда не поверил.

― Нет, нет, только не сейчас. Остановись! Его отдадут, обещаю!

Все замирают ― их застали врасплох, эта девчонка, овечка на заклание, оказывается гончей, которая рвётся кого-то спасать, а учитель хрипит щерится так, словно ему в лицо плеснули кипятком.

Данте едва успевает подхватить амулет, мальчишку ― сбить с ног, а рубашку швырнуть ему прямо на голову.

И лишь потом, затягивая её на мотающейся туда-сюда голове, катаясь по полу и радуясь возможности оградить девчонку от остальных этой якобы бессмысленной дракой, мычит:

― Вергилий , это я! Очнись, очнись! Я забрал амулет!

Третий по счёту удар под самый дых так и не приходит: кулак обмякает, а девчонка, что хоть и младше, но уже чуть обгоняет их по росту, оказывается у Вергилия за спиной.

― Волосы!

Только это и слышит Данте. Она уже видела его хоть и не в совершенном, но уже в демоническом облике. И не боится. Даже шепчет что-то ― чтобы не выдал себя.

Данте, загораживая собой брата, осторожно открывает ему лицо.

Девчонка держит Вергилия за плечи. Тот вовсе не пытается отодвинуться от её рук.

Данте ждёт удара.

Но вместо этого видит задумчивый взгляд Вергилия. Парочка фингалов придают ему ещё более несчастный вид ― словно увидеть брата ему совсем не в радость.

А с девчонкой хочется поздороваться по-нормальному. Молодец же!

― Привет, меня зовут Данте.

И только потом до него доходит, что и времени на знакомства сейчас нет, и что девчонка чуть не выронила этот несчастный трактат из сумки, и что им всем нужно бежать ― слишком многие видели эти амулеты, а этот учитель может быть пускай и смертным, но прихвостнем какого-нибудь демона.

На ноги их поднимает уже Вергилий.

А вот девчонка подозрительно знакомо показывает дорогу для побега.

И лишь когда они, пробегая по неизвестным ему туннелям, оказываются в полном таких книжек подвале весьма презентабельного небоскрёба, Данте начинает всё понимать.

Вокруг много похожих книжек, у Вергилия припрятана спортивная форма ― вроде бы он и никогда не был в приюте, а у девчонки свёрнут спальный мешок.

― Я ещё не подготовилась сбежать, ― с сожалением говорит она и лишь потом добавляет, ― Я Кэт, если интересно.

― Буду знать, — Данте вспоминает, что когда-то девочки жаловали его протянутую руку, — Кстати, в рюкзаке у меня старые джинсы, можешь одеться, если холодно в юбке.

Вот тогда всё становится на свои места. 

Кэт ещё не отправили в приёмную семью, Вергилий вовремя узнал о её существовании, а сам Данте ещё может всё изменить и тогда...

И тогда у них троих будет то будущее, в котором они обязательно будут вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну должны же быть все наконец-то счастливы в моём ОТ3. Пускай и не сразу.


	6. Без воли Андрасте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: crossover. (Dragon Age) Dante knows how difficult to be laetans even in Minrathous if you're the "wrong" child.  
> _______  
> День шестой: кроссовер. Драгоняга, Минратоус и два слишком странных мага-лаэтанца.

― Весь Тевинтер внимает воле Андрасте!

Данте выключает телевизор самым любимым способом ― телепортируя коробку от пиццы с заваленного мусором стола.

Крошки уже не пойми каким слоем покрывают собой пол, а край коробки всё же щёлкает кнопкой.

И как же этот протеже Совета не просел в своём кресле, а?

Весь Тевинтер ― не значит Минратоус. Мегаполис всегда стоит отдельно, словно он и есть вход да выход в Тень.

Когда-то он думал, что для него будет открыт путь в лаэтане, а потом... Видимо, есть вещи, которые могут подпортить даже магию или видоизменить. С чего бы кому-то отсылать его мать в очаг больных менингитом, чтобы целительница «случайно» заразила своего сына, успев слечь с ним же, а потом также «случайно» блокировать дар, пока мальчишку таскают за волосы в приюте?

В том, что он уже не мешает этим сраным постам у альтусовцев, Данте не сомневается.

А потом в трейлер стучат.

***

У Кэт явно не должно быть тайн: ну сирота с юга, ну бегает от храмовиков именно за незаконный оборот лириума в смеси с наркотиком, так ведь? Минратоус напыщенно отвергает собственный дар, как бы часто не крутили по телеку всякую социку про бюджетные места в провинциальных Кругах.

Но Кэт лишь горько усмехается:

― Я рассказала об одержимости совсем не тем, кому следовало.

Вергилий также оставляет за собой флёр очарования настолько большого и почти зловонного, что Данте пытается всё чаще взяться за духовный меч, чем за раздумья, банально избегая с ним говорить.

Если Орден ― такие важные, почему храмовники к ним не премкнули? Зачем духовная целительница скрывала сновидческий дар? Как вообще можно было наделить обычным людским духом кого-нибудь, если ты занявший чужое тело демон Сами-Не-Знаем-Чего?

Данте с надеждой смотрит на Кэт, но та преданно исполняет приказы Вергилия.

Настолько, что ради него готова застрять в тюрьме посреди Тени, спасая их, на деле правда уникальных.

Данте безнадёжно пытается доказать себе, что Вергилий просто засранец, использующий других, но тот что-то слишком часто готов поступиться своей гордостью, говоря, что на деле это их-за него, ради него.

Кэт после пережитого он лечить не может ― только поит лириумом, который готовит Вергилий.

Данте рад возвращению Кэт даже больше, чем бесится на смерть двух третей столицы: всё же не всех она разбаловала, кто-то здесь и голодает (для главных задниц Совета — треть означает мелочь). А кого-то ― даже наоброт, из-за кучки одержимых в Совете чуть не перемолола в труху. 

Он уже не отрицает, что хочет уберечь от этого Кэт.

А Вергилий вроде бы ничего не обещает, но обнимает его во сне первее Кэт и говорит, что рад, как самые близкие теперь на его стороне.

В этом вроде бы нет намёка, Данте получил свои ответы, но...

Но он, несмотря на всё происходящее, ещё не знает, что всё это ― слишком ненадолго.

И потому лишь обещает себе не поддаться порокам и стать демоном также, как этот засранец Мундус.

Как, впрочем, и сделать счастливыми Вергилия и Кэт.


	7. Извращения, обращайтесь!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: free day. Dante plays a dork (as usual) knows, who gets shy of that.  
> ________  
> День седьмой: свободная тема. Данте мается дурью, зная, кого этим смутит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто читали, я планировала написать стеклишка, но ходят слухи, что это вроде бы юмор (не верьте им, это просто Данте как всегда!).

Первыми Данте заметили в серверной. Обратившие внимание поначалу высунулись из-за перекрытий, зависшие над мониторами поднимали головы с трудом и дёргались, словно им грозились «Мятежником».  
Женщина с тёмным хвостом на затылке отмерла первой: приложив руку ко лбу, она скучающим тоном шикнула:

― Покажите этому придурку выход!

Завидев чьи-то мелькнувшие среди проводов очки, Данте, разочарованный такой слишком выдававшей лишь вердикт о его слишком банальных «чудачествах» реакцией, повернулся:

― А мне и здесь хорошо! Свежо, вентиляция, я как раз ничего грязного с улицы и не принёс!

Позади кто-то фыркнули, а всё та же сотрудница лишь недовольно цыкнула, но так и продолжила копошиться в этих заплетённых проводах.

Зато владелец очков давно краснел за стеллажом, становясь пунцовее и ярче рыжины в волосах.

― И вам удачно поработать! ― оскалился Данте.

Те, кто были у выхода, перенесли увиденное как порыв холодного ветра: неприятно, но можно пережить. Особенно если сделать недовольные мины и синхронно ткнуть трёмя пальцами в сторону двери.

На выходе Данте развернулся:

― Чао, не скучайте, заходите к нам, полюбуйтесь!

Ответом ему служила резко хлопнувшая дверь и щелчок снабжённого дополнительной защитой замка. И самое обидное ― что прозрачной двери здесь не наблюдалось. Иначе бы Данте решил проблему недостатка внимания просто: изобразил парочку особенно эффектных поз, не заходя за дверь.

А потом бы явился Вергилий и...  
Даное счастливо рассмеялся: спасибо Кэт за вчерашнее! Теперь у него прекрасная отмазка чтобы брат прибежал за ним, крича и носясь, как заведённый. А ведь говорил вчера: у Кэт не выйдет, у нее мало опыта!..

К слову, о Кэт.

Та как раз несла целую кучку балончиков, не пойми как умудряясь не ронять ни их, ни ещё рулона три трафаретов и кажется, маленькую книжку с манускриптом. Ей в качестве благодарности можно и помочь.

― Эй!

Кэт обернулась, оглядываясь среди стеллажей. Ага, заметила!

Баночки Данте не тратил ― мало ли что там ещё кроме краски. Но хихикнул издалека. Кэт прищурилась и на на её лице отразилась лишь капелька недоумения: вот что значит уже всё видела. Или кого там понабрал Вергилий раз те так хлопают глазами?

― Данте, мне некогда. Принеси следом или отдай.

Разумеется, он выбрал первое ― Кэт торопилась так, словно за ней гонятся, но по факту это был лишь зал с кучей таких же трафаретов и песочными часами посередине. Последнее явно принадлежало Вергилию ― такую бандуру он бы наверняка тащил на себе, фыркая на презренную электронику. Хотя какая нахуй разница, вот объясните?

По пути собирался ещё народ ― кто-то явно шли с перерыва. И при встрече норовили зажмуриться, отвернуться, ахнуть ― но ни одного смущённого хихиканья, ну что за день сегодня! Неужели они видели что-то интересней или видели впервые? Благородный пансион, а не подполье!

У камер Данте медлил специально ― покрасоваться.

Кэт не оборачивалась и Данте решил, что свое благородство он отыграл сполна: поставив баллончики у песчаных часов, он обогнал Кэт и улёгся подальше от будущих печатей и мест взаимодействий с Лимбо:

― Ну, и что же ты молчишь? Неужели из меня такое скучное зрелище?

Кэт торопливо подняла голову, недоумевающе моргнула, но так и не ответила: хлопнула дверь.

Данте вскочил, изображая не то походку после похмелья, не то модельный шаг на ходулях:

― О, кто пришёл! Что, не терпится? Заходи, Вергилий, я здесь, не стесняйся! Знаешь, игра в куби...

― Ты!

Данте подошёл поближе ― прямо к тыкающим в грудь пальцам.

― Да, именно я.

Вергилий поморщился, пялясь почему-то на босые ноги Данте. Это подействовало: скалясь ещё шире, тот поставил ступню у самого ботинка Вергилия ― дорожит ведь их блеском, засранец.

― Перед камерами! Перед всеми! И вчера!..

― И вчера я проиграл вам обоим, так что увы, штаны мне тоже не светят. Или ты придумал наказание поинтересней, а? Кэт, что скажешь, мне пойдут стринги с...

Вергилий топнул почти у самых пальцев:

― Нет! Сутки уже прошли, ты проснулся днём! Почему ты, придурок, до сих пор голый?

Данте улыбнулся ещё шире: о да, наконец-таки младшенький злится как маленький, ха-ха! Отойдя подальше, он изобразил поклон:

— Мне вчера нужно было изображать того, о ком ходят слухи. Сексуальные отклонения, извращения, нарушения общественного порядка на ваш вкус ― и всё так, как говорил обо мне Барбас, смотрите, обращайтесь!

Стараясь не засмеяться, он повторил свой издевательский поклон.

Оценить масштабы того, что думает об этом качавшая головой Кэт, Данте не успел ― в спину ему полетели сначала клинки, а зачем пинок в сторону его комнаты, сопровождавшийся криком Вергилия:

― Одеваться! Быстро! Во-о-он!

Ну и кто здесь был самый стеснительный, а?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, that's was a lot of writing, but I'm glad to well done before deadline.


End file.
